Broken
by darkflame1516
Summary: a songfic about Naraku's destruction, Kikyo's death and Kagome and InuYasha's love. Contains lyrics of Seether, 3 Doors Down, Celine Dion, and Savage Garden. InuKag
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Hi. This is my first my first attempt at a songfic, so please bear with me. This is based on the song "Broken" by Seether and Evanescence. I do not own the lyrics to this song and I do not claim to. PLEASE REVIEW! (yes, this is an Inu/Kag)**

**Broken**

**Kagome stared at her teacher, watching his every movement, but ignoring the rambling monotone of the lesson. _Math is useless._ She thought, quietly sighing to herself, as she turned toward the window.**

**As she watched the outside, she remembered a time when a very familiar face had appeared on the other side of the glass. _Inu-Yasha…_She recalled how she had used the "sit" command on him to keep anyone from seeing him and how later he had been angry with her. The memory of the look on his face made Kagome smile and she had to stifle a laugh.**

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

"**Ms. Higurashi?" The teacher asked, snapping her out of her thoughts and she faced him with a confused look on her face. "Do you know the answer?" She shook her head and the teacher sighed, asking another student for the answer.**

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

**She shuffled her feet as she walked home from school, sending dirt and dust flying in the air. She walked through the smokescreen she had created as she remembered her friends that she had left behind. In her mind, she saw her best friend Sango, a headstrong demon-slayer who was always in the company of her pet and main source of transportation, Kirara. Then there was Miroku, a Buddhist monk with a cursed Wind Tunnel in his hand who had hit on any woman that crossed his path. Next was the energetic and jolly Shippo, a young fox-demon who Kagome had become like a second mother to.**

_**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**_

**Kagome reached under her shirt and pulled out a gold heart-shaped locket on a chain. She popped it open and stared at the pictures inside. On one side there was a picture of her, smiling and seemingly content. And opposite her, was picture of _him_. Of Inu-Yasha's face frozen into an eternal grimace, to be carried forever by her, an everlasting burden. Thunder rumbled, accompanied by slowly falling rain and tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about Inu-Yasha. As she thought about how she had fallen in love and been burned.**

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**Kagome stood in front of the well, driven into stoic silence by the stream of memories overcoming her. Twin crystal rivers streaked down her cheeks as she gazed down the black abyss that led to her former "home".**

"**Inu-Yasha," she whispered, gripping the edge of the well with one hand. Her knuckles turned an angry red as she squeezed it tighter and tighter, as if holding onto the wood would make her pain leave.**

"**Why did you let me go?" She sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Her black hair brushed her shoulders and she felt as though a pair of hands had touched her. She looked behind her and saw only empty space.**

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

**She pushed open the door to the house and walked into the entrance area. She glided down the hallway, wiping the tears from her face. She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her nose was red from crying, her wet ebony hair clung to her cheeks in thin strands and her eyes were filled with emotions. Kagome saw her sadness, her pain, and the sting of the betrayal reflected in her brown irises.**

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**_

**She reached the dining room and paused at the door. She looked in and remembered a time when Inu-Yasha had eaten dinner with her and Sota. They'd had so much fun, fighting over the television remote and arguing about who got the last helping of ramen. Kagome's eyes started to water again and she quickly wiped the un-fallen tears away. _Inu-Yasha…_Kagome thought, a lump growing in her throat and a pang of pain shooting through her heart._ Why did you have to go?_**

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

**She heard voices from the TV room and made her way to the door. Puzzled by the fact that it was shut, she halted and listened. She heard her mother and Sota speaking, along with a small grunt that told Kagome that her grandfather was remaining uncharacteristically quiet. Another tone joined the group and Kagome's heart leapt at the sound of it. _I know that voice!_ She thought briefly before throwing the door wide open.**

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

**Her gaze fell on the scene that lay beyond the door. Her grandfather sat in a chair, silently watching the television and ignoring the others in the room. Her mother stood next to the window, her arms crossed and an angry look on her normally passive face. Sota was jumping up and down, obviously excited, between the TV and a man dressed in red that was facing Kagome's mother. He didn't turn to her, but she knew by the slight twitch of the ears on top of his head that he had heard her come in.**

"**Inu-Yasha…" She said, barely believing her eyes. He turned at her words and Kagome gasped out of shock and joy, her eyes filling with tears once again, but this time they were tears of happiness.**

**The man before her was indeed Inu-Yasha, right down to the smallest detail; the red cloak, the magic beads, the golden eyes and silver hair. The only part that had changed was the long white scar that trailed down the left side of his face, stretching from the corner of his eye to the top of his lip. Kagome reached out to him, hardly daring to believe that it was him.**

"**Is it really you?" She whispered, but he heard her anyway. He nodded and stepped closer to him. Her hands touched his face, tracing the line of the scar. She remembered how he had gotten it and she felt the corresponding scar sear with pain over her abdomen. Inu-Yasha put his hand over hers and she let him guide it away from his face. He wrapped his fingers between hers so that they were holding hands. Then he couldn't hold back anymore and pulled her to him. He buried his face in her hair, relishing her smell and she felt warm tears fall onto her scalp as she nestled her head against his chest.**

"**I missed you, my Kagome."**

**­­-------------------------------------------------------**

**So what did you think? Hit that little button down there and review. Anonymous accepted, though not preferred. If I get enough responses, I will either do a second chapter or a sequel to this explaining the things in it, so if you want me to explain, please say so in the review!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you'll feel free to check out my other stories! Bye bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Here Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, just as I do not own any of the songs used in this fic.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I got 16 reviews for just the first chapter! YEAH!**

**PRESENTING: CHAPTER 2 OF "Broken". This chapter uses "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. I do not own the lyrics to this song and I do not claim to. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2 – Here Without You**

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

**He nestled his nose deeper into her black hair, breathing in her smell as if he could breathe in her soul itself. He pulled back from her and saw that her head rested on his chest. He gently cupped her chin and made her look at him. His gaze took in her face; the pale skin, the dried tears, the quivering lips, and her tortured eyes. She sniffled and he felt a pang in his heart.**

"**I missed you," she whispered in a raspy voice. He saw that her nose was red and her eyes were puffy from crying.**

_**A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

**He didn't reply to her, just pulled her into another hug. He shot a pleading look toward her family and they left the room without a word. He gazed back down at the young girl clinging to his waist as though to cut him in half, and he felt hot stinging tears slid down his face. He stroked her back and she shuddered at his touch. Her knees could no longer support her and she started sliding to the floor. Inu-Yasha sank to his knees to keep her from falling, never once letting go. She put a hand on each of his shoulders and forced him to look at her.**

"**I missed you so much, Inu-Yasha," she said. She paused, waiting for him to reply and her expression changed to one of sorrow. "Did you miss me?"**

_**All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face**_

**He tried to answer her, to say 'Of course I missed you, Kagome" but his throat choked on the words. All he could remember was the last time they had been together like this. She had been struck by one of Naraku's venomous tentacles and she had fallen to the ground, bleeding into the bright green grass. He had screamed in primal rage and attacked Naraku with all the strength and power he could muster. Naraku had tried to defend himself, even managing to slash him across the face, but Inu-Yasha's anger and love had prevailed. The remains of Naraku hadn't even settled before he had rushed to Kagome's side.**

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

**He had cradled her body in his arms and felt her energy draining.**

"**Kagome," he had whispered in her ear. "Don't go." She had looked at him, the color leaving her face as he watched helplessly. Her lips moved but her words were too faint for even him to hear. He bent closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Take me out of here. I don't want to be here, where _he_ died." He nodded, swinging her into his arms, and carrying her away from the horrible battlefield.**

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me**_

**He laid her down in front of the sacred tree, the place where he had been pinned for fifty years and where Kikyo had died. She looked up at the tree and turned to him with a smile displacing her grim expression.**

"**This where we first met," she said, her voice shaking. He nodded, tears spilling from his eyes. The crystal droplets dropped onto her face and she flinched, her face becoming paler with every second. Her white blouse was stained with red, the wound on her stomach bleeding more than it should have.**

"**Please, don't leave me," Inu-Yasha begged. Kagome just smiled grimly at him.**

_**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

**Blood dripped past his lips, the metallic taste filling his mouth. _What is that?_ He wondered. Kagome saw his puzzled look and reached her hand up to his face. She stroked the still-bleeding cut that adorned the left side of his head and she began to cry.**

"**Don't cry for me, Inu-Yasha." He started shaking his head at her words.**

"**I can't do that. I can't not cry. I don't want you to leave me. I…I love you, Kagome," he whispered, hugging her close.**

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

"**Then save me. Hold me tight and bring me to life," she said, pushing him back to stare in his eyes. When he gave her a confused look, she reached under her shirt and brought out a round pink jewel, with a tiny sliver cut out.**

"**Finish the jewel…and save me with it." He took the Shikon Jewel from her and pulled out the shard he had taken from Naraku's remains. He fit it into the jewel and squeezed it in his fist, never letting go of Kagome as he wished for her life. _I would give anything to save her. Anything! Take anything from me. Take my life, take my soul, just let her live!_**

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me**_

**The jewel glowed bright in his hand and he squeezed it even harder. The glow shot from his fist and settled over Kagome. She floated out of his arms, an outline of pale pink illuminating her as she hovered. A gasp escaped her lips as the red blood faded from her shirt. The glow faded and she fell back into Inu-Yasha's waiting arms. She felt her stomach and lifted her shirt to look. Inu-Yasha flowed her gaze and they both saw that the wound had turned into a thin pink scar, the only remainder of the Jewel of Four Souls. She dropped her shirt and looked up at him, sadness in her eyes.**

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

"**You gave up the jewel for me," she whispered. He looked down at her warm brown eyes.**

"**What do you mean?" He whispered back.**

"**You could have become a full-demon like you always wanted. Or you could have been a human…for Kikyo." Her face turned downward as she mentioned the undead priestess. Inu-Yasha pulled her closer to him so that her head rested on his shoulder and his mouth was close to her cheek.**

"**Why would I want to change? Why would I want to do that when you love just the way I am?" He asked and a smile stretched across Kagome's face.**

"**You're perfect, just the way you are. My flawless golden-eyed, silver-haired, half-demon."**

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**_

"**I love you, Inu-Yasha. I've loved you since the first day we met," Kagome said, looking at his melancholy expression. A tiny smile crept onto his face.**

"**I've loved you too. And I will always love you Kagome," he said, bending down toward her face. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. They kissed for what felt like hours; never stopping for fear that they were both dreaming.**

"**Don't ever leave me, Inu-Yasha."**

"**I won't. I promise."**

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me**_

"**Inu-Yasha? Did you miss me?" Kagome's worried voice snapped him out of his memories. He looked down at her, an expression of near sorrow on her face. He pulled her towards him and nodded.**

"**I always miss you when we're apart."**

**­­-------------------------------------------------------**

**Anonymous reviews accepted, though not preferred. I will be doing one more chapter to explain why they were separated after the kiss under the tree. Okay?**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you'll feel free to check out my other stories! TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3: My Heart Will Go On

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, just as I do not own any of the songs used in this fic.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I have a correction to make. I _actually_ got 21 reviews for the first chapter! And now I've gotten 4 reviews for chapter 2! What happened?**

**AND NOW: CHAPTER 3 OF "Broken". This chapter uses "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. A classic song and one of my favorites. I do not own the lyrics to this song and I do not claim to. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3 – My Heart Will Go On**

**Kagome sat on her bed, happily staring at the half-demon sitting beside her, returning her gaze. She did not know what he was thinking about, but her thoughts were very clear. She was thinking about the last time she had seen Inu-Yasha, the last time they had been so happy together, the last time she had been in the past. _It's been almost a year and he looks completely unchanged since the day I last saw him. Since we were torn apart once again. _She thought, gazing deeper into his joyful eyes.**

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on**_

**Every night she had dreamed about that day and now, staring into his eyes, she saw it before her eyes once more. She saw the day Naraku had been defeated, the wound that had nearly killed her, and she saw Inu-Yasha cry, afraid to lose her. It had hurt her more deeply than her wound to see him cry over her and she had begged him not to. She had told him not to cry and to just save her.**

**  
_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_**

**She had wanted him to do what he had always done and save her from the demons. Except that this time, the demon had been death and there had been only one thing that could save her from it. She had handed him the jewel, trusting her life to him one last time and as she began to fade to the darkness, she watched his face contort with pain, hope, and fear. Then she had been illuminated in a pink glow and she knew that he had rescued her once again.**

**  
_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on_**

**They had kissed passionately for what had felt like an eternity to Kagome. When she could no longer breathe, she had pushed him back. They sat together for hours, his arms wrapped around her as she curled up in his lap. When the sun had finally set, she had known that she needed to go home; she had promised her mother that she would return to make the decision on where to spend her life.**

"**Inu-Yasha," she whispered into his chest. "I have to go back." He pulled back from her grasp to look at her face.**

"**But you'll come back to me, won't you?" He asked, worry furrowing his brow. She shook her head.**

"**You're coming with me. We'll make the decision, together." They both smiled and stood up by the well. They prepared to jump in, but shared a kiss before they left. And as their lips interlocked, Kagome heard a loud gasp.**

_**Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

**They pulled back from each other and watched as an enraged Kikyo stormed up to them.**

"**How dare you!" She shouted at Inu-Yasha. "How dare you choose this pathetic wench over me!"**

**The pair remained silent and Kagome backed up to the edge of the well while Inu-Yasha stepped forward toward Kikyo.**

"**Kikyo…" He started to say.**

"**No! Don't you dare say my name! You have no right to speak it, not when you've betrayed me like this!"**

"**I never wanted to hurt you, Kikyo. It's just that Kagome…"**

"**What is so special about her?" Kikyo interrupted him, screaming at the top of her lungs. "You were supposed to love _me_. Not this pathetic imitation of me." Inu-Yasha stepped close to Kikyo, so that his face was angrily glaring down at her.**

**  
_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_**

"**Listen to me. Kagome is a lot of things--kind, caring, happy, loving--but she is not your imitation. She will _never_ be like you. She never wanted me to be human. She never demanded that I change to be with her the way you did. She loves me exactly the way I am. So you can just go to hell…without_ me_." Then he turned and began walking toward Kagome again.**

**Kikyo growled and held out her hand, throwing a barrier of purifying energy at Kagome. Because of her pure heart and the purity of the Shikon Jewel now within her, it didn't kill her, but it did knock her off balance. She fell, her eyes wide as Inu-Yasha tried to catch her and missed. She hurled backward into the well, past the blue light of the bridge between the worlds and landed in her own time.**

**  
_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_**

**Kagome had tried several times to travel back in time again, but the barrier would not let her through. She had fallen to her knees in the dirt of the well and cried. She had pressed her hands to her faced and sobbed for what felt like forever. Her brother Sota had found her that way and, upon getting no response to his question of "Are you all right, sis?" had fetched their mother. She had climbed into the well and hugged her crying daughter, trying to pacify her.**

**  
_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

**She had sat in the well, with her mother, and had told her everything that had happened; Naraku's death, her affirmation of love to Inu-Yasha, and Kikyo's attack. Although her mother was confuse, one thing stuck in Mrs. Higurashi's mind. _Why didn't he come through the well to get her? She fell and could have been injured and he didn't come._**

**  
_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on_**

**A hand on her shoulder reminded Kagome that she was with Inu-Yasha in her bedroom. He hadn't spoken a word but his eyes said that he was worried. She gave him a look that said "I'm fine" and he calmed down.**

"**Your mother was angry at me, wasn't she? When I didn't come for you, she got mad, right?" Kagome nodded and pulled his arm around her shoulders, so that he held her against him.**

"**She was mad because you didn't come. But I was worried. I was worried because you had left me alone. I was worried that Kikyo had hurt you," she said, looking up at him. He trained his eyes on her, a serious expression on his face.**

"**If I could have come, I would have. But after you fell, Kikyo put a shield around the well so that we would be separated, and then she fled. It took me all this time to track her down."**

"**And you found her?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yes." There was a pause in his story and Kagome knew from the look in his eyes what had happened.**

"**You had to kill her, didn't you?"**

"**I sent her soul back to rest," he answered. "The barrier broke and I rushed back to you. To be here with you."**

"**So the well is open now?" She asked. He pulled her into his lap so that his arms were wrapped around her upper-body but she was looking up at him from his lap. It was almost the way you'd hold a doll and Kagome was glad to be in Inu-Yasha's arms. He nodded to answer her question and she bit her bottom lip in thought.**

"**Where are you going to live now? You could stay here with your family or…" She put a finger over his mouth to silence him, then pulled him down to her. They kissed and it felt as wonderful as the last time they had been together. He didn't speak because he knew what she had decided.**

_**We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart**_

**Kagome knew exactly who she was going to be with.**

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

**­­-------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that's the end. What did you think? Tell me now, pweasie!**

**If I get reviews for an epilogue explaining the end of their happy ending, I may post one. If I don't, then use your imagination to figure out what she chose. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you'll feel free to check out my other stories! TTFN!**


	4. Epilogue: I Knew I Loved You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, just as I do not own any of the songs used in this fic.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! This is the final part of "Broken" unless I do a sequel, so I hope u enjoy it!**

**AND NOW: the EPILOGUE OF "Broken". This chapter uses "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. It is one of my one of my favorite love songs! I do not own the lyrics to this song and I do not claim to. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Epilogue – I Knew I Loved You**

_**Maybe it's intuition**_

_**But some things you just don't question**_

**Kagome giggled as Inu-Yasha lifted her out of the well. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, her body suspended in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and began to walk. After a few minutes, she looked up at him.**

"**Where are we going, Inu-Yasha?" He paused and thought for a moment before glancing downward.**

"**Where would you like to go?" **

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I see my future in an instant**_

**Kagome stared deeply into those golden eyes, sighing inwardly. _I love his eyes. They make me feel safe and warm and loved._ She leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. He looked shocked for a moment, then pressed back against her mouth, shifting her weight in his arms to kiss her better. They parted and smiled at each other.**

"**Let's go back to the others," Kagome whispered. Inu-Yasha nodded, holding her tighter against his chest, and resumed walking.**

_**And there it goes**_

_**I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

**As he walked, Inu-Yasha kept looking down at the girl he held in his arms. He grinned widely as he marched toward the village. _I wanted her for so long and now we're finally together. I could die right now and I'd be perfectly happy. _As if sensing his thoughts, Kagome looked at him.**

"**Put me down," she said. He gave her a puzzled look and she smiled. "I want to walk beside you."**

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

**Inu-Yasha gently put Kagome down, feet-first. She grabbed his hand and he started to walk forward. But Kagome looked down and didn't move her feet so he swung back towards her.**

"**What is it, Kagome? Is something wrong?" He asked, touching her shoulders, but she didn't look up.**

"**How did you open the well?" She asked. Inu-Yasha swallowed before answering.**

"**I…killed Kikyo." Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shining with curiosity.**

"**How? How did you find her? How did she die?"**

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

_**Only this sense of completion**_

**Inu-Yasha thought back to the night, only a week earlier, when he had finally managed to track Kikyo down. He had approached her hiding spot; a small cave inset into a mountain and confronted her just outside the entrance.**

"**Kikyo!" He shouted, running towards the cave and spotting her with her back turned. She spun around at the sound of his voice.**

"**Inu-Yasha," she snarled in anger. "So you finally found me."**

"**Kikyo," he repeated at a much lower volume.**

"**Don't. Don't say my name," she said softly, a tear falling from her eye.**

"**Why did you do that? Why did you separate me from Kagome?"**

"**Because you love her. But you are supposed to love me," she glared angrily at him. "I cannot die without you and I am no longer alive. I am nothing without you and you know that. But still you love that child."**

_**And in your eyes**_

_**I see the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching for**_

_**I think I've found my way home**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

**Inu-Yasha walked up to her and stared her straight in the eyes.**

"**That _child_ is more loving and caring then you ever were or ever will be. I would have gone to hell to help you, but I would die to save Kagome. That is why I choose her. Because I love her more than life." Kikyo collapsed into his arms, sobbing.**

"**But I cannot rest without you. Why won't you help me rest?" He hugged her briefly and then shoved her away.**

"**I will help you, Kikyo. I will help you find the peace you seek," he said, drawing Tetsusaiga. Kikyo's eyes widened but before she could react, Inu-Yasha attacked.**

"**Wind Scar!" He shouted, slamming the blade into the ground. As the wind swirled around her, tearing her apart and releasing the trapped souls, she blew him on final kiss. When she was finally gone, he wiped away his falling tears. _Kagome!_ He thought and rushed off to the well.**

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

"**Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's voice brought him back to the forest. She held his hand tightly and he looked down at her.**

"**It doesn't matter," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "All that matters is we are together again."**

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

_**I am complete now that I've found you**_

"**It's just…I know how much she meant to you," Kagome said, her voice muffled by his cloak. He pushed her to arms length and looked at her.**

"**What?"**

"**I know what she meant to you. She was your first love. You loved her," Kagome said, sniffling with un-fallen tears.**

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

"**No," Inu-Yasha said firmly and Kagome looked up at him again. "I loved her because I loved you. Because she was a part of you. I loved you, all of you, before we even met." Kagome smiled and they kissed.**

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

**They began walking toward the village once more, hand-in-hand. As they got closer, Inu-Yasha paused. There was still one thing he was confused about.**

"**Why was your mother angry at me when we left today?" He asked, stopping Kagome in her tracks. She slowly turned to him, a faint smile on her face.**

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

"**Because I'm pregnant," she said.**

"**What? How" he asked, shocked and she giggled at the surprised look on his face. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**From the night you came back to me. And don't worry, Inu-Yasha. We'll get through it…together."**

**­­-------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that's the REAL end. What did you think? Tell me now, pweasie!**

**If I get reviews asking, I'll consider doing a sequel. But I'm not promising anything!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you'll feel free to check out my other stories!**


End file.
